This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to an axle connector for use with archery bows.
Archery bows having “split limbs” are generally known in the art. Such bows typically include an axle extending between two split-limb portions. The axle can support a cam, pulley, etc. Clips attached to the ends of the axle secure the axle in place with respect to the limb.
Prior art axle clips often require tools for installation or removal. For example, a spring tension clip having an E-configuration can engage the axle. So called E-clips generally require a tool for installation and removal, such as pliers. Some alternative axle clips are capable of being installed without tools, but require a tool such as a flathead screwdriver for removal.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0307471 teaches an axle connector configured for a snap-fit to an axle, which can be installed and removed without tools.
There remains a need for novel archery bow axle connector designs that provide for smoother and quieter operation of a bow than the designs in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,443,139, 6,035,840, D664,231 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0307471 are hereby incorporated herein in their entireties. All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.